O Espelho da Trapaça
by Lavi Black
Summary: Loki foi derrotado e levado de volta para Asgard, onde é punido por seus crimes. Perdido em meio a seu ódio e sua dor, Loki se recusa a aceitar a ajuda de Thor. Mas até quando Loki pode negar seus verdadeiros sentimentos acerca do irmão? Até quando pode recusar a ajuda, a presença de Thor? E, se ele ceder, o que acontecerá? Thor estará lá para ajudá-lo a lidar com as consequência?
1. Fragmentos

**Disclaimer: **Thor não me pertence. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Avisos:** Slash, Lemon, M-Preg. Se não gosta dos gêneros citados, não leia.

**O Espelho da Trapaça**

**Fragmentos**

Os passos dele permanecem falsamente firmes durante o trajeto. Ele arrisca um olhar para o lado e vê o irmão carregando o Tesseract, o olhar focado no caminho à frente. Ao redor deles, as estrelas brilham no imenso e colorido pôr-do-sol de Asgard. Loki anda ignorando o bater acelerado de seu coração e o toque firme de Thor em suas costas.

Ainda em silêncio, os irmãos passam os portões que guardam o palácio e rapidamente se encontram na presença de Odin e dos anciãos. O deus da trapaça treme levemente ao se encontrar sobre o pesado olhar do Pai de Todos e se odeia por isso. Com passos lentos e decididos, Odin se aproxima de seus filhos, que se ajoelham – Loki precisando de um puxão de Thor para se abaixar.

- Loki, príncipe de Asgard. – o líder dos deuses começa, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do filho mais novo, um olhar que mostra o desejo do deus de se pronunciar e dizer que não é um asgardiano, que na verdade ele é o príncipe de Jotunheim, que ele é o monstro temido pelo povo de Asgard e não seu príncipe – Seus crimes contra este reino e o reino de Midgard foram graves, pedindo uma punição de mesmo nível. – Odin fez um movimento com a mão e um guarda se aproximou, retirando a mordaça metálica que sela os lábios do feiticeiro – Eu, Odin, Pai de Todos, nesse momento, o destituo de sua magia. – o choque no olhar do deus mais novo refletiu o fraco tremor na voz do líder de Asgard – Assim não terá como aplicar seus truques para ferir outros e também o destituo de sua voz, impedindo-o de enganar mais inocentes com suas mentiras.

Odin tampa a boca do filho, impedindo-o de protestar e, com seu poder, retira a magia e a voz do deus da trapaça. Thor tenta protestar, mas um olhar do pai é o suficiente para que o deus do trovão se cale. Sem poder interferir, Thor assiste enquanto o castigo do irmão é consumado. O coração do príncipe de Asgard dói ao assistir as lágrimas que caem silenciosamente pela face de Loki. O mesmo acontece com Odin, mas o Pai de Todos sabe que isso é necessário. Sem uma punição para pará-lo, Loki continuaria até destruir a todos e a si mesmo.

Quando o processo termina, Odin se afasta e Loki abaixa a cabeça, as mãos tocando a garganta, os lábios separados tentando pronunciar alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra consegue ser proferida. As unhas do deus da trapaça afundam na pele pálida, arrancando um pouco de sangue, mas são logo afastadas pelas mãos fortes de Thor, que tenta acalmar o irmão.

- Levem-no. – assim que a ordem é dada por Odin, dois guardas se aproximam e seguram Loki pelos braços, levantando-o e levando-o para sua cela.

- Pai! – Thor pede – Por favor.

Os soldados param no meio do caminho, aguardando a resposta de Odin. O Pai de Todos apenas repete o movimento, indicando que Loki deve ser levado. Os soldados obedecem, retirando o deus da trapaça do salão.

- Pai! – o deus do trovão se aproxima de Odin. Dor, tristeza e desespero brilhando nos olhos azuis – Isso é mesmo necessário?!

- Sim, Thor. – o rei de Asgard responde simplesmente e deixa o salão.

Um a um, todos os presentes se retiram, deixando o deus do trovão sozinho. Um grito deixa os lábios de Thor, assemelhando-se a um rugido. O peito do guerreiro sobe e desce em uma respiração descompassada que acompanha o ritmo alucinado com que o coração forte bate. Um soco é desferido contra uma das pilastras e Thor se deixa escorregar até o chão, o punho e a testa apoiados contra a superfície dura.

Por que tudo isso está acontecendo? Por que Loki fez tudo que fez? Será que ele não vê que a linhagem dele não importa, que ele ainda é o irmão mais novo de Thor? Que ele sempre vai ser o irmão de Thor... Outro soco é desferido e o deus do trovão se levanta, caminhando lentamente para os próprios aposentos, os pensamentos ainda focados no irmão. Thor tenta imaginar a dor que Loki sentiu ao descobrir a verdade e a imagem das lágrimas que o irmão derramou ao ser destituído de magia e poder veio a sua mente. Loki enganou, traiu e matou, mas está sofrendo, Thor pode ver isso. Seu irmão está sofrendo e não sabe lidar com isso.

Decidindo ajudar o irmão, Thor muda o caminho que segue, indo em direção as masmorras e procurando pela cela em que trancaram o príncipe de Asgard.

Enquanto isso, Loki anda de um lado para outro em sua prisão. As mãos batem e raspam nas paredes de pedra, a pele pálida é machucada, pintada de vermelho, mas ele não se importa. Loki tenta falar, gritar, mas nenhum som deixa sua boca. Em sua mente, ele amaldiçoa Odin e os anciãos por o terem punido dessa maneira. Ele amaldiçoa Thor por não impedi-los e então sua mente para por um momento e Loki pensa com mais clareza.

Thor. Seu irmão. Não, Thor e ele não são irmãos. Não há sangue os unindo. Eles são completamente diferentes, príncipes de reinos e raças diferentes. Ele é um jotun, Thor é um aesir. Thor é um príncipe, ele... Ele é um monstro e mostrou isso a todos. Ele mostrou o monstro que é a todos aqueles de Asgard, ele mostrou aos patéticos mortais de Midgard!

Então por que Thor não se voltou contra ele? Os chamados Vingadores o derrotaram, Odin o puniu. Thor o trouxe para casa. Por que Thor não o pune também? Não o olha com ódio ou desprezo? Por que ele insiste em agir da mesma maneira como sempre agiu para com Loki? Cuidando dele, protegendo-o. Por mais que tente, Loki não consegue entender a mente de Thor.

O som da cela sendo aberta chama a atenção do deus da trapaça, que se vira, deparando-se com Thor. Talvez ele estivesse errado e Thor só estivesse esperando o momento certo para castigá-lo com as próprias mãos. Loki respira fundo e engole as lágrimas, aguardando a ira que o deus do trovão certamente jogará contra ele.

Mas o ex-feiticeiro é surpreendido por um toque suave e carinhoso em sua face, afastando alguns fios negros de seu rosto. Assustado e desconfiado, Loki procura pelo olhar do irmão, encontrando nas íris azuis o que sempre encontrou nelas: carinho, amor, preocupação. Tal descoberta irrita Loki, que bate no pulso de Thor, afastando a mão do guerreiro de seu rosto.

- Loki. – Thor chama, tentando voltar a tocar o irmão, mas sendo repelido – Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que essa era a punição que nosso pai... – nesse momento Thor recebe um olhar de puro ódio de Loki, mas não se importa – Eu não sabia que essa era a punição que ele havia escolhido para você.

Incapaz de falar, Loki empurra o deus do trovão em uma tentativa de mostrar seu desejo de que ele vá embora. Thor aproveita a situação e segura os pulsos do irmão firmemente. Loki tenta se soltar, mas Thor sempre foi mais forte do que ele.

- Loki, deixe-me ajudá-lo a passar por isso. – Thor pede em um tom de voz baixo e suave, mas Loki não dá atenção, continuando a tentar se libertar – Você é meu irmão, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ouvir Thor chamá-lo de "irmão" é o limite para Loki, que reúne toda sua força e empurra o deus do trovão, conseguindo que ele o solte. O ex-feiticeiro então dá as costas para Thor, caminhando para o ponto mais afastado da cela.

- Loki... – Thor vai atrás do irmão, colocando as mãos espalmadas na parede, cada uma de um lado de Loki, encurralando-o.

Loki não responde ao chamado, mantendo o olhar baixo e tentando levantar uma barreira contra todas as lembranças e sensações que a aproximação de Thor o fazem sentir. Segurança. Desde pequenos, por mais que odiasse e tentasse evitar, Loki sempre se sentiu seguro perto de Thor. Amado. Loki nega a si mesmo, mas sente o quanto é amado, o quanto _sempre_ foi amado por Thor. E tudo isso o desestabiliza e o confunde. Cansado, ele levanta o rosto e move os lábios, a voz não sai, mas o deus do trovão consegue entender as palavras.

"Vá embora"

Entendendo que não vai conseguir nada do irmão no momento, Thor assente e deixa a cela, indo finalmente para os próprios aposentos.

Sozinho em seu próprio e sufocante silêncio, Loki senta no chão, os joelhos dobrados e colocados perto do peito, os braços cruzados, a cabeça baixa. Seria muito mais fácil ser um monstro, um trapaceiro, um vilão, se Thor o odiasse também.


	2. Palavras

**O Espelho da Trapaça**

**Palavras**

Silêncio. Maldito silêncio. A ausência de som e a incapacidade de produzir palavras são como uma lenta tortura para Loki. Thor o vem visitar praticamente todos os dias, tentando conversar, ganhar um olhar do irmão que não esteja completamente imerso em mágoa e ressentimento. Loki odeia os momentos em que o deus do trovão permanece em sua presença. É difícil para o deus da trapaça se manter distante e não sucumbir aos pedidos cada vez mais desesperados do irmão adotivo.

Mas Loki não pode fraquejar, não pode se levar pela bondade expressa na voz forte de Thor, no carinho que brilha nos olhos azuis, pois é tudo uma ilusão. Thor está preso em um passado que não existe mais, se recusando a ver o cruel presente. Loki não é mais – nunca foi – o mesmo garoto que cresceu ao lado do Trovejante, que brincou com ele, lutou ao lado dele. Loki é o monstro das histórias de terror, o traidor que usurpou o trono e ameaçou destruir o mundo dos mortais. Loki não é digno do carinho e do amor de Thor.

- Loki é príncipe de Asgard! – a voz do guerreiro ecoa como um trovão pelo salão – Não merece permanecer preso em uma cela como um traidor qualquer!

- Loki causou esse destino a si mesmo. – um dos anciãos do conselho diz com um tom de voz baixo e impassível.

- Pai! – Thor olha para Odin – Por favor, retire Loki, seu filho, daquela cela. Mantenha-o preso em seus próprios aposentos.

- Você se responsabilizará por isso, filho de Odin? – outro ancião pergunta – Se Loki for trazido até o palácio, você se responsabilizará pelas ações dele aqui?

- Sim! – Thor responde sem hesitar – Deixem-no sob minha custódia, mas tirem-no daquele lugar!

- Pai de Todos? – o ancião pergunta, olhando para o rei de Asgard.

Por longos segundos, Odin permanece em silêncio, ponderando o pedido do filho mais velho. Naturalmente, o soberano de Asgard sabe que Loki estará seguro com Thor e que o deus do trovão não permitirá que o irmão machuque alguém ou a si mesmo. E talvez deixar o deus da trapaça sob os cuidados do Trovejante seja uma boa ideia, pois Odin também sabe que a única pessoa em todos os nove reinos capaz de penetrar as defesas de Loki é Thor.

- Que assim seja. – o Pai de Todos responde – A partir de hoje, Loki está sob sua custódia, Thor. Seja sábio em suas decisões e em seu tratamento para com seu irmão.

- Eu o serei, pai. Obrigado. – com uma reverência, o príncipe deixa a presença do pai e dos anciões, encaminhando-se até a cela do outro príncipe.

Com a cabeça baixa e apoiada sobre os joelhos, Loki tenta bloquear as lembranças que insistem em emergir das profundezas de sua memória. Recordações de dias de sol e paz em que ele e Thor eram apenas crianças que corriam pelos jardins do palácio brincando, fingindo que já eram guerreiros poderosos destinados ao trono do mais importante dos noves reinos. É claro que só um deles poderia ascender ao trono e esse era Thor.

O ex-feiticeiro fecha as mãos, tentando controlar o ódio e a dor que o acompanha. Thor sempre foi tão brilhante, grandioso, um príncipe destinado ao sol. Já ele, Loki, apesar de inteligente e talentoso, sempre foi apagado, coberto pelas sombras da luz do irmão. Um príncipe das sombras, que cresceu odiando a luz que o relegava à escuridão, mas que sempre o envolveu em uma calorosa proteção. Por mais que ele a odiasse, a luz de Thor sempre o protegeu, seja dos golpes dos inimigos ou das palavras dos amigos.

Thor deveria odiá-lo, facilitar a vida de traidor de Loki e não complicá-la.

- Irmão! – o chamado animado tira Loki de suas lembranças e o traz de volta à realidade. Uma realidade que consiste em um deus loiro o chamado a plenos pulmões – Irmão! – Thor sorri largamente ao ver o irmão encolhido em um canto da cela – Abra! – a ordem é dada para o guarda e o tom de voz em que é dita não deixa espaço para discussão.

Ao ver o Trovejante novamente em sua cela, Loki se levanta e se afasta enquanto o outro tenta se aproximar. Há algo de errado no modo em que Thor sorri, de maneira tão calma e alegre. Como se tivesse acabado de presenciar algo impressionante ou tivesse descoberto o mais belo segredo. De qualquer forma, Loki não gosta do brilho do sorriso nos lábios do deus do trovão e continua a se afastar.

- Irmão, está tudo bem. – Thor diz, ignorando o olhar que recebe por insistir em chamar o outro de "irmão" – Nosso pai permitiu que deixasse essa cela.

"O quê?" os lábios do ex-feiticeiro montam a pergunta e os olhos claros denunciam a surpresa que ele sente ao saber da decisão de Odin.

- Está livre dessa cela, irmão, mas não de sua punição. – o Trovejante explica – Deve permanecer em seus aposentos até que tenha permissão para deixá-los. – Thor faz menção de tocar o irmão, mas para no meio do caminho ao notar a hesitação do outro – Loki, você sabe que eu jamais o machucaria. – a última fala é dita em um tom baixo e suave que faz o corpo do ex-feiticeiro tremer.

Por um momento, que parece mais longo do que realmente é, Loki apenas olha para a mão estendida de Thor. A mesma mão que o ajudou nos treinos e nas batalhas, que se recusou a soltar o cajado e deixá-lo cair durante a destruição da Bifrost, a mesma mão que o tocou e, com seu toque, implorou para que ele abandonasse qualquer ambição e apenas voltasse para casa. Ainda hesitante, Loki aceitou essa mesma mão e se deixou ser conduzido para seus antigos aposentos.

A sensação de estar novamente em seu quarto é estranha para Loki, um misto de deslocamento e nostalgia. Com passos lentos, o deus da trapaça caminha pelo aposento, tocando os móveis, os livros empilhados em todos os cantos. Loki pega um aleatoriamente e passa as páginas sem realmente notá-las, apenas sentindo, relembrando a sensação de ter um de seus livros em suas mãos.

- Quer que eu leia algo para você? – Thor diz em um tom de brincadeira e sorri ao ver Loki rolar os olhos, quase podendo ouvi-lo diz "Eu sou capaz de ler sozinho, Thor." Um aperto envolve o coração do príncipe de Asgard fazendo o sorriso em seus lábios fraquejar. O deus do trovão quer ouvir a voz do irmão novamente. Logo.

O Trovejante se aproxima e toca o ombro do ex-feiticeiro, atraindo o olhar claro para si. Em silêncio, Thor retira o livro das mãos do irmão, colocando-o novamente sobre a pilha, e então tocando as laterais do pescoço de Loki com as duas mãos.

- Você está de volta ao lar, Loki. – Thor diz, as íris azuis completamente focadas nas verdes do irmão – Não há o que temer.

Loki ergue a mão e toca lenta e suavemente a face de Thor, sentindo sob seus dedos a aspereza da pele do guerreiro, a força que o filho de Odin emana naturalmente. Os lábios finos e pálidos do ex-feiticeiros se entreabrem e parecem querer formar alguma pergunta, desistindo por algum motivo. Percebendo isso, Thor pergunta:

- O que há, Loki? – diante da pergunta, o deus da trapaça apenas abaixa o olhar, mas Thor o faz olhá-lo, os dedos fortes firmes em seu queixo fino – Diga-me, Loki. Ou escreva. Deixe-me saber o que está pensando.

Diante do pedido, Loki apenas se afasta, caminhando em direção à porta do quarto e a abrindo, indicando silenciosamente que Thor deve partir. Confuso, o deus do trovão se aproxima e busca o olhar do irmão, que se recusa a encará-lo.

- Loki...

O ex-feiticeiro treme ao ouvir o fraco chamado, mas volta a indicar, com um movimento da mão dessa vez, que o Trovejante deve partir. Confuso e não gostando de não compreender a situação ou a recusa do irmão em olhá-lo ou até mesmo ficar em sua presença, Thor perde o controle por um segundo, empurrando Loki e prendendo-o à parede mais próxima. Sem pensar, o deus do trovão une os lábios aos lábios do irmão em uma desesperada tentativa de se conectar com Loki.

O beijo é rude e respondido por impulso. As bocas se machucam ao se colidirem e mãos procuram tocar tudo o que está ao seu alcance: rosto, pescoço, cabelo, ombros, tronco, cintura... Ao sentir os dedos de Thor se fecharem sobre sua pele, segurando-o possessivamente, Loki sai do transe em que se encontrava, recobrando a capacidade de raciocinar e empurrando Thor para fora de seu quarto.

Vendo-se subitamente no corredor e com uma alta e pesada porta separando-o do irmão, Thor soca uma pilastra, a raiva e a confusão queimando em seu peito. O som ecoa por todo corredor e, dentro do aposento, Loki o ouve, mas decide ignorar.

O ex-feiticeiro se aproxima da cama, notando um velho caderno abandonado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Loki o pega e o abre em uma página em branco. Usando pena e tinta, que também haviam sido esquecidas sobre a mesa, Loki escreve a pergunta que queria ter feito ao irmão, mas calou.

_O que é lar para mim? _


End file.
